Star Wars: The Unexpected Rebel
by Disney Syndulla
Summary: "This...this can't be happening!" After supposedly freezing to death, Joy Smith gets dragged from her semi-normal life, and into the life of one of her favorite TV shows. At first, it seems pretty cool, but she got more than she bargained for...and as it turns out: Fighting in a rebellion is a lot harder than it looks. [Temporary Hiatus]
1. Breaking the Ice

When you live with six brothers, whom all of which have names that begin with 'J', life is pretty much anything but normal.

Of course I actually have eight brothers, but Jacob is off in the army and Josh is at college. Meanwhile, I'm stuck at home with Joel, Joseph, Jim, Jackson, Jeffrey, and little baby Joey. And you can't forget our dog Jelly. How could you ever forget Jelly? I don't know why my parents gave us all 'J' names -yes, my name is Joy. Thanks for asking-, maybe they have the same excuse as the Duggar's, but I've never asked. All I know is that there was Jacob, then Josh, then me (-third child problems much? ADHD sucks 100%!- then the triplets, Joel, Joseph and Jim. _Then_ the identical twins, Jackson and Jeffery. And finally, three months ago my parents had little Joey. And in out house we have an assortment of action figures, toy cars, and you better believe we have practically every kind of Star Wars merchandise scattered around our abode.

Incase you couldn't guess, our house is pretty wild. We have a routine. Care to see? Just look below. Don't want to see? To bad for you. I just want to go back to my giant bowl of chocolate chip ice cream and Star Wars Rebels marathon. We all have to make sacrifices.

 **~Wake up at five am when Joey wakes up and becomes our personal alarm clock (alarm time change not available.)**

 **~Make breakfast for the many, many children living under our roof (they all appeared overnight, believe it or not.)**

 **~Eat aforementioned breakfast (THAT WAS MY PANCAKE, WHICHEVER BROTHER YOU ARE!)**

 **~Clean breakfast dishes (what dishes? They're a bunch of boys, they don't need no stinking plates!)**

 **~Get ready for school (Finally, some alone time in my room-HEY LEAVE ME ALONE WHILE I GET DRESSED , TINY CHILD PERSON WHO JUST SO HAPPENS TO LOOK LIKE TWO OTHER PEOPLE!)**

 **~Go to aforementioned school (zzzzzzzz- I WAS NOT ALSEEP!)**

 **~Come home (zzzzzzz-STILL NOT ALSEEP!)**

 **~Do homework (My brother ate it...yeah that's what happened.)**

 **~Eat dinner (QUIT EATING MY FOOD, WHICH EVER BROTHER YOU ARE!)**

 **~take shower (QUITE USING ALL THE HOT WATER!)**

 **~sleep (zzzzzzz- now I'm asleep)**

 **~repeat (yay...)**

As you can tell, my life is a rush. It's like that every single day of the school year. Believe me or not.

I thought it would never change. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

"JoyJoyJoyJoyJoyJoy!" That is the sound my...ahem...lovely triplet and twin brothers make when they try to make me up. But the again, they never try to make me up unless it's a-

"Snow Day!"

You gotta luv dat Christmas time of year!

I quickly pulled on my bright red snow clothes over my soft grey sweat pants and favorite Maroon shirt (So, what's your story?), tugged on my furry brown boots, plopped my snowflake barrette my great aunt knitted for me last Christmas onto my short brown, curly mop I like to call 'my hair', and stuffed a mini-muffin into my mouth while also pulling my gloves on and grabbed my ice-skates. Our neighborhood park has a huge lake that freezes about three feet deep every year, except where the water fall is. It may look pretty, all sparkly and pretty and-sorry I got distracted. And it may look like it hopped out of the movie _Frozen_ itself, but the ice is super thin there, and you will, I repeat, _will_ freeze to death if you fall in. I should know, because that's how I lost my little sister, Jenny. I don't really want to talk about it, it happened only two years ago, but now every kid in town knows, _DONT SKATE NEAR THE WATERFALL._

I though I would've learned that, but I am ADHD, and have a huge bravado, so I do tend to be reckless at times. I never thought that would lead to my death. (Jk, I have nightmares about that kind of stuff all the time, but seriousily though.)

"Hey, Jorky!" A husky voice called out from the sea of people skating on the ice. I sighed, it was Harley Hunches again. That kid was a jerk, weighing roughly 350 lbs. Pretty big for a fifteen-year-old kid. Harley and his goons skated over to me. "Bet you can't skate beside the water fall.''-Yeah right, as if I would do that. I am defending my little sister's honor, in a way. Is that defending her honor? Ah, who cares? DEFEND THEM HONORS YO!-"Unlike your stupid sister." Okay, NOW I shall defend Jenny's honor!

In my defense, I have the biggest bravado. Did I also mention I'm ADHD? yeah, I'm pretty sure I did. Anyway, I was about to skate over the ice, when I just got this feeling. I don't know how to explain it, it was like a feeling in my gut. Or maybe it was the little people inside my head screaming: "ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!'' What? You didn't know you have tiny people living inside your head? Yeah, you do! And it's not as creepy as it sounds! Hello in there guys!

Anyway, as usual, I ignored those tiny people inhabiting me and skated over the ice. I was doing great until I fell in.

* * *

 _ **CRACK!**_ That's the sound ice makes when you stand on it, it breaks and sends you to your death.

 _ **SPLASH!**_ That's the sound icy cold water makes when you fall in it and slowly freeze to death. (More death, more carnage, more bad stuff!)

 _ **HELP ME!**_ Is what you scream inside your head when the ice cracks, the water makes a splash noise, and you slowly die in the way you didn't want to.

Fun, right? No? I didn't think so.

And now the story's over so you can all just go home.

Not.

See, if I was dead, I wouldn't be telling you this story. _But gee, Ms Joy,_ You say. (go on. Say it. I don't care how stupid you sound, sitting in your room, at the library computer, on the bus, on the couch in the living room, at the computer desk, say it. And make sure there's someone around to hear you. Did you say? SAY IT ALREADY! Thank you. Now you may continue to read as random people stare at you. Your welcome.) _How did you survive if your little sister didn't?_

To be perfectly honest kid, I have no clue. Maybe it was my determination to fangirl another day, maybe I was just lucky, maybe it was the Force I just have no idea. but what I do know, is that because of whatever helped me survive, I got to meet my heroes. The people (and aliens) who gave me hope through the tough times in my life. And most likely still will help through even more tough time in my future.

Allow me to step into third person POV for the next chapters, as I introduce to you to a few of the most amazing people I have ever met in my entire life. And I doubt I will ever meet people like them ever again.

Let me introduce you to some Rebels.

* * *

 **HOWS THAT FOR AN OPENING, EH!? So I'm going on (yet another) Disney cruise later this week and wont be back until Dec 13. So you should expect the next update sometime in December after the 13. Mostly likely around New Years.**

 **HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! And remember anything is possible when you wish upon a...Death Star! EEH! Anyone? Anyone?**

 **WHATEVER, I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY! Disney is out! Peace!**


	2. Shoulder Angel

**Okay, I lied. I'm not going into third person.**

 **I mean, I might, at some point, but I've got too many ideas running through my head right now so here we go.**

 **And sorry for that bad idea of her using her bravado and ADHD to skate over the ice, I was just trying to get this up and was pressed for time. Or however that saying goes.**

* * *

 _Wow, Joy,_ you're probably thinking. _That was...stupid!_

Thanks. I have my moments.

Any way, the only thought going through my head was: _dang, this is **not** how I wanted to go! _

But, you know. Live and learn. If you live, that is.

So, this is how our story ends. I float here in the endless pit of colors and sparkles and-

Oh wait. You did know about that, right? No? Well, I guess I'll have to tell you now.

It was cold. It was dark. It was the galaxy of...colors. Honestly, the place reminded me of _Inside Out_. Heck, I even heard music from that movie! Just playing softly in the background. Unlike real life. See, that's the problem with real life. There's no background music.

"Welp," I said to myself. "This is interesting..."

Just as I was about to pinch myself and see if I was dreaming, I heard a voice. A voice I hadn't heard in two years. It was right behind me.

 _"Joy...Joy!"_ I turned around and saw the Ghost of Christmas Past.

Just kidding, it was Jenny. I didn't even double-take. I just kinda stared at her. "Jenny?" I asked. "Jenny is...is that you?" She shook her head.

"No, Joy." She smiled, and my heart filled with happiness. I felt like everything was perfect, and nothing could go wrong. She took my hand. It was soft, and chubby. Like Joey's. "I merely resemble the one you miss most." She pulled me toward one of the colored circles. I looked into it, and saw a ton of kids in skates and snow clothes huddled around a lake, while a group of firefighters tried pulling something -or someone- out of the lake. They finally pulled it out. I only needed to see the red winter coat to know what was going on.

"No, no, no." I held my stomach, feeling like I was going to puke. "Is this happening right now?" I asked the girl. She nodded. "So I am dead." I speculated.

"You have a choice to live again." She said after a few moments of silence. I stared at her.

"What...what did you say?" I asked. She blew her bangs out of her face, like Jenny did when she had to repeat something. The thought of this girl _looking_ like Jenny and _acting_ like Jenny but not actually _being_ Jenny made my head spin and my heart ache.

"You have a choice to live again." She pursed her lips. "Do you want it or not?"

"Well...I...who are you exactly?" I asked, now realizing that we were never properly introduced. "I mean, you obviously know my name, but you probably don't know me-" She cut me off.

"Joyann Merrody Smith. Born September 11, 2001-"

"Worst birthday ever." I muttered.

"Loves Star Wars, Disney, chocolate, has had a crush on a boy named William Richards ever since you were ten-"

I glared at her. "You little stalker!"

"And you have eight brothers, one dog, one late little sister, and two loving parents. Need I say more?" She gave me a smug look.

"Fine," I admitted. "You know me. Big Woop. Now who are you?''

She closed her eyes, and her hair turned from Jenny's long, dark brown into an even long head of hair, which was pure white. She opened her warm brown eyes and smiled. "I'm Twyla." She had a British accent. "I'm your Protector."

* * *

 **Shorter chapter, but hey! I'm back!**

 **Please don't forget to review! I love hearing what you guys have to say! 3**


	3. An unimportant authors note

Hello, fan peoplez! So before I write another chapter for this story, I have an announcement: I'm starting this new thing called an "Artist Challenge" in which I challenge all you artistic people out there to draw whatever I ask you! After you draw it, post it on Instagram with the hashtag, #DisneyWars701

I don't have an Instagram accounting t, but I'll definitely be stealing my friend's phones and my cousin's phones to check out your art work. And remember, like Walt Disney said, "There's no such thing as a bad drawing."

So keep drawing my friends, I'll be checking that Instagram and have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy New Year, and all dem other holidays I don't know how to spell!

Yours in weirdness, Disney.

Oh! Almost forgot! The first Artist Challenge is for you to draw Joy! Remember, in my story she has short, curly brown hair that reaches about halfway between her ears and shoulders. She normally wears a pair of black converse shoes, worn blue jeans, and an old red T-shirt. She's also about the same hight as Ezra, and she's also pretty skinny. And how could I forget, she also has multi-colored eyes and a splash of freckles across her nose. Good luck! ~Disney


	4. Spark Of Rebellion

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long, my life has gotten pretty crazy, so updates might be slower (than usual).**

 **Also, I'm writing this from pure memory so sorry if I leave stuff out. It's been a while since I've watched this episode but _SOMEONE_ deleted it! *glares at family* still trying to figure out who's guilty...**

* * *

 ** _~This Chapter is Decicated to My Reading Teacher, my first editor~_**

* * *

I stared at Twyla. "You're my what now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Pro-tec-tor!" She spoke slowly, as if talking to a five year old. Believe me, I know. I've had plenty of experience.

"Yeah," I shook my head. "I don't follow."

Twyla muttered under her breath. "Never mind." She growled. "I'll explain this later. Just go, you're late!"

"Late? Late for what-?" Then I blacked out again.

* * *

 ***clears throat* *opens scroll* Joy shall now be transmitted through the third person, aka the awesomeness POV *throws scroll away* who writes these things!?**

* * *

"Joy? You with me?"

Joy opened her eyes and found herself standing next to a tall, bearded man. She looked down at herself: She was still human. She was wearing a light blue jacket over a red tank top, the collar of the jacket popped up like Han Solo's. Her hair was longer, reaching about two inches below her shoulders and pulled away from her face with a red headband. A belt secured teal colored pants against her skinnier body, a gun holster strapped to her right thigh. Snug brown boots hugged her calves as dust settled around her feet. She rubbed her fingerless-gloved hands on her arms.

They were obviously in some market place, different species were crowed by the stalls and milling around. The girl gave a good long stare at a passing Rodian.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "I'm good."

The man smiled. "Good. You need to focus, okay?" He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, then frowned and turned around. He gazed up at a rooftop, but there was nothing there. He shrugged it off and turned back to Joy. "You better get into position."

She gave a two-fingered salute and walked off.

 _This...this can't be happening!_ She screamed inside her head, she wanted to scream out loud, but something was stopping her; forcing her to keep moving and to not yell her head off.

She stood near a lamppost and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Everything was so confusing now: she had her old memories as well as new ones, ones she'd never seen before. They kept replaying in her mind...

 _A starving family...unable to find work...running away...a hungry little_ _boy...injustice...getting arrested...being tortured...breaking out of jail...unintentionally helping the crew..._

Joy rubbed her forehead. Had she actually done those things? Was she actually a criminal?

Or was she? If her new memories served her correctly, she had called out injustice to the innocent of the Empire. Then she was arrested for treason, and all after running away.

Was this really her now? Was she really some troublemaker? Actually, she had always been a troublemaker, but that was beside the point. Joy fingered the gun strapped to her leg. This was all too much to take in at once.

Subtly shaking her head, Joy watched as Sabine placed a small bomb on a speederbike. One guard started in her direction, but shrugged and walked back to the arguing Imperials.

Amateur. Joy smiled a bit. Couldn't he hear the bomb ticking? Well, that was just one of the many mysteries of the Star Wars universe. She watched as the bike exploded, sending troops scattering.

"Go!" One of the Imperials screamed at the troopers. "Protect the cargo at all costs!"

"At all costs, huh?" A young, male voice said in Joy's head. "I like the sound of that."

Ezra.

A pair of trooper started off with the cargo, but were stopped by Kanan who pulled up in an old land-speeder. "How's it going?" He asked sarcastically before knocking them off the bikes, unconscious.

She then watched as a teenager with bright blue hair swung onto one of the speeders. He gave a mock salute before driving off. "Thanks for doing the heavy lifting!" He dodged as a purple Lasat swung a punch at him. He got away.

"What now?" The Lasat growled. She locked eyes with Kanan for a breif moment.

"After him!" Joy cried, hoping onto a speeder of her own.

The chase was on!

* * *

Kanan, Zeb and Joy weaved through crowds and shot down troopers while following Ezra. Several shots came close to hitting Joy, but she kept pressing forward. Weaving through the crowds was a bit hard -seriously, don't run across the street. Stay where you are on the _sidewalk_ while I drive on the _road_ \- but she managd to get the hang of it. Or did she already have the hang of it?

Never mind. Focus on the mission.

While chasing the kid, they also had to dodge blaster shots from troopers who had joined in on the chase. They exited the town and continued the chase on the highway. A trooper pulled up beside her. And idea came to Joy, and she pulled out a small bomb.

"I give up. You win!" She said cheerfully, holding out the grande with both hands. The trooper looked terrified (from what she could tell).

"What the!?"

Joy smirked. "Just kidding." She tossed him the grande and he caught it on instinct. She zoomed away as it exploded. Three more troopers came out from behind the smoke. Kanan turned to Zeb and made hand motions too fast for Joy to comprehend. Zeb apparently wasn't to pleased with his order but gave a half-hearted thumbs up.

What he did, Joy couldn't tell. She was too busy blasting the troopers. "Darn bucketheads." She muttered as a shot nearly hit her shoulder. She turned around and fired a few shots of her own, hitting one square on the forehead.

It was always her dream to take down Imperials.

Kanan sped up ahead, catching up to Ezra. Joy quickly turned around and led the troopers in the opposite direction back to town, causing a few to crash into each other.

Then...she saw what Kanan and Ezra were doing. She could still drive and avoid objects, but she could also see Kanan and Ezra. It was hard to explain.

Kanan had stopped the kid. Ezra slammed his fist on the handlebar of the bike. "Who are you?" He sneered.

Kanan glared. "I'm the guy who was stealing these crates."

"Look," Ezra countered. "I stole...whatever these things are fair-and-square."

"Well today's not your day." Kanan gave him a look. Then, Ezra smiled coldly and glanced up at something in the sky.

"Day's not over yet!" And with that, he sped off across the plains of Lothal.

Kanan rolled his eyes as a TIE came screaming down at him. "Oh wonderful." He lept from his bike as the TIE shot twice at his, exploding the crates and bike. The TIE flew off and Kanan chuckled as he saw it chase Ezra. Poor kid didn't stand a chance. He pulled put a comlink. "Spector two? I'm going to need a pickup..."

* * *

Joy snapped back to the present. The troopers were still chasing her, Zeb, and Sabine. She made a sharp turn and two troopers crashed into the side of a wall.

A few minutes later, all the troopers were either exploded, crashed, unconscious, or dead.

What? Yeah! This is _totally_ a kids show! Why do you ask?

"We better get going," Sabine said beneath her helmet. "Reinforcements will be here soon."

The sped off towards the edge of town, where a large freighter was waiting for them. It only took a few moments to load the crates into the cargo bay, and then they were off. The ramp folding up with a slight creak. Joy looked around. There were a few other crates piled up near the walls, a yellow ladder which led to the cockpit and a small platform that kead to the main turrent gun. The walls were faded with age, but the place had a nice homey -almost cozy- feeling to it.

Sabine streched. "That went well,"

Joy grinned. "Good thing I had that grande you gave to me, otherwise that blasted buckethead would've gotten me."

The artist smiled. "A well placed bomb can never go wrong." And with that she climbed the ladder up to the cockpit.

Joy turned to Zeb, but instead found the Lasat running toward the guns. She was about to ask why, but then felt the ship shake as it was shot by TIE's.

"Perfect..."

* * *

They out flew most of the fighters, but there were still a few hot on their tail. Joy was sitting next to Hera, providing what help she could give.

"Hera," A voice over the comlink said. "Make a quick stop in a few clicks."

"Well, I would, but we've still got these TIE's!" Hera snapped back. Joy stood up and went to the back door.

"I'm on it!" She climbed the ladder leading up to the topmost gunturrent. Taking a deep breath, she recited what she had rembered about TIE's in her mind. _An average TIE fighter can fly up to seven-hundred-and-forty-six miles per hour. It is the most common ship in the Imperial navy. It is mostly engine but no sheilds, so one or two good shots can take it out for good._

She took aim and fired...

Right on target. The exploding TIE crashed into another one and the second one exploded as well. Joy smiled to herself. This wasn't too hard!

Then they started firing at _her_ in return.

Internally, she was screaming her head off. On the outside, she just camly wheeled the turrents around and fired more shots. They missed, but were exceedingly close. She fired again, this time hitting her target. A few shots came from below, and the last TIE was gone in a smokey cloud of awesomeness.

Joy heard the ramp being lowered, but they were still in the air. _Oohhhh. This part._ She thought to herself.

"Hey, kid!" She heard a voice call. "You need a lift?"

Another TIE came screaming into view. "Kid, you got a better option?" There were a few seconds of silence before she heard Kanan snap "Leave the crate!" Then a silent "woah,".

She slid down the latter and ran onto the platform over cargo bay, where Sabine, Zeb and Kanan were staring down Ezra. Another shot shook the ship and Kanan sped off to the cockpit, leaving us kids alone. Ezra took the lid off one of the crates and revealed the mysterious cargo to be, in fact, blasters.

"Woah!" Ezra breathed in astonishment. "Do you have an idea what these are worth on the blackmarket?"

"Yeah, we do, actually." Joy said sassily. "But we've got other plans for them." She turned away as Zeb and the kid argued over who got the crates.

Earlier she was distracted: shooting down the enemy was the only thing in her mind, but now that she had time to think about what was going on...now...

Now she was in a CGI animated show for children about the beginning of a rebellion with Jedi that would one day over throw the government in a fictional universe. Assuming she was now a canonized character, the entire fandom could be thrown out of balance. Was she spector six now? Would Ezra be called Spector seven? And would anyone back home realize she was in the show? Joy wasn't the only one in her family who liked Star Wars, it was the one thing she and her brothers could do together without attempting to kill each other.

Or was that all changed too? Did she still exist in the real world? Would anyone turn on the TV and be like "What? There's a diffrent Spector six? The crap is this!?"? Would she ever go back to her real life? If she died in the show, what would happen? Would she go back to the real world or just cease to exist? Was she Force sensitive now? Probably not, but a small part of Joy wished she could be.

She rubbed her forehead. This was all too much to take in at once.

She looked down and saw Zeb toss Ezra into a closet sized room. Joy rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Zeb," Kanan's voice cut in sharply. "Where's the kid?"

"Relax, Kanan." Zeb retorted. "The kid's right in-" Zeb had opened the door, but found it completely empty. "here..."

"Zeb," Kanan was fighting to keep his cool. "Where-is-he?"

"Well," The lasat trailed off. "He is still in the ship."

There were muffled thuds as the streetrat in question made his way through the ventilation system.

"Oh, he's in the ship alright," Sabine smirked beneath her helmet.

 _Well this day took an intresting turn._

* * *

Joy climbed back up to the turrent, but not to shoot. She knew Sabine would do her thing so why not watch the show? Kanan and Hera were occupying the pilot and the co-pilot seats, so the best views there were taken and Sabine was taking the nose-gun, so here she was.

She tried not to think about being here agin, it made her brain hurt. But she couldn't help wondering: Why her? What was so special about Joy Smith?

Wait, _was_ her last name still Smith? It didn't seem very Star Wars-y, so was it something else now? Probably, but what?

 _Chará._ A voice said in her head. _Your last-name is Chará_. _You are from the planet Serenno._

Serenno. That name seemed familar, but Joy couldn't put her finger on it. Where had she heard it before?

 _"Care to help, mysterious voice?"_ She muttered. She got no reply. Angrily, she swung down the ladder and walked into the cockpit. Just as she had taken a set behind Hera, Ezra stormed in.

"Take me back to Lothal, now!" He demanded.

"Don't worry," Kanan walked in woth Zeb close by. "That's what we're doing."

"Wait, now?" Ezra seemed confused, and a little disappointed. "But won't the Empire be waiting for us?"

"We lost them when we jumped to hyperspace." Hera explained. "The Ghost has a scrambler, so the Empire can't track us when we come out."

"Really?" The youth's eyes widened a bit in astonishment. "That's pretty cool." Then he remembered he need to look serious. "Just take me back to the capital."

"We're not going to the capital." Kanan walked in with Zeb close behind. "We have to stop somewhere first.

They exited hyperspace.

* * *

When they had left Lothal, it had been mid-afternoon. Now it was night, and the sky was an inky black with hundrds of little stars blinking in the distance. A sost breeze made the grass covering the plains sway softly. A few meters away, a small town glowed in the darkness, smoke coming out of chimneys and fire-pits alike.

Ezra exited the Ghost while Joy, Zeb and Sabine turned on the hovercrates. Kanan and Hera had long since taken the Phantom to meet with Visago.

Joy walked up to Ezra and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around she gestured to the crates behind her. "Grab a crate and pull your weight."

He grabbed one and they headed to the town. Once they arrived, he looked around at the civilians sitting outside their homes. "Where are we?" He asked.

Sabine answered without turning around. "Tarkin Town,"

"Named after Grand Moff Tarkin, governer of the Outer Rim." Joy said. "These refugees were sent here after the Empire took their farms to make mining feilds."

They walked to the center of the camp and pulled off the tops of the crates.

"Who want's free grub?" Zeb hollered. Suddenly, what seemed like the entire town was there, taking Jogan's out of the crate. And elderly woman looked at Joy with upmost gratitude.

"Thank you," The woman smiled. Joy inclined her head softly.

"You're welcome." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a guilty Ezra slink back off to the ship. Knowing what would happen, she turned her attention back to the hungry crowd.

* * *

Back on the ship, Joy sat in the cabin she apparently shared with Sabine. Instead of a small table beneath the upper bunk, there was now another. It was painted as equally chaotic, but with more dark blues and reds around Joy's bunk then oranges and pinks. Sitting on her bed, Joy closed her eyes and saw Ezra being kicked out of Kanan's cabin. The teenager wandered into the kitchen area where Sabine was enjoying a cup of caff.

She gave a small grin, "Not so good at following orders, are you?"

Ezra shrugged, "You could say that. What about you?"

The artist gave a small laugh. "Never been my specialty."

"What are you guys?" Ezra asked after a second of silence. "I mean you're not exatcly theives..." He trailed off lamely. She gave a small shrug.

"We're not exatctly anything. We're a team; a crew. In someways, a family."

Ezra looked down sadly at the last statment. "Wh-what happened to your real family?" He asked with a small voice. She snorted with distaste.

"The Empire...what happened to yours?"

Before Ezra could answer, Zeb and an old astromech entered the room.

"Sabine, Kanan called a breifing." He sent the 'mech a sneer. "And _you_ will watch the runt here."

The droid made a low grumbling sound. It apparently didn't like being put on babysitting duty.

As the lasat and the Mando left, the girl turned her head so she could see Ezra out of the corner of her eye. "Sabine, my name is Sabine." And with that, she left.

Ezra tried to follow her, but tripped over the droid, who gave a mechanical laugh.

* * *

"We know where the Wookies are being held in deep space," Kanan explained. They were sitting in the common room, where they were being debriefed about the mission. "But first..." He walked over to the small closet space Zeb had shoved Ezra in earlier, and opened the door to revel the Loth-rat himself.

Placing a cheeky grin on his smug little face, he tried climbing back through the ventilation, but Zeb grabbed him, pulled him out, and threw the kid on the floor.

"Can we _please_ get rid of him?" Zeb growled, baring his teeth menacingly as Ezra cowered on the floor.

"We can't get rid of him," Sabine protested, and Ezra looked hopeful. "The kid knows to much." His face fell.

"Here," Hera led Ezra to the cockpit. " _I'll_ keep an eye on him."

Joy glanced towards Kanan and when she saw the look on his face, she instantly thought " _And in that moment, Kanan Jarrus realized they were about to adopt another child."_

* * *

Joy stood next to Sabine, Zeb, and Kanan by the airlock. It had been a few minutes since the debreifing and Joy had allowed herself to see her new memories. It had been a bit of a rush at first, but now she had it under control. More or less.

As she was thinking about the day she supposedly "ran away", the airlock beeped and opened up, revealing two armed troopers. Joy stood her ground infront of Zeb, so they couldn't see he wasn't handcuffed. The Lasat gave a pitiful roar and she had to resist the urge to slap herself. This was a stupid plan.

"That thing's not a Wookie!" One of the troopers said defiantly.

"What, haven't you ever seen a rare, hairless Wookie before?" Kanan asked. The troopers looked at eachother, then back at the group. Zeb sighed.

"Never mind, this isn't working," And with that, he slammed the troopers heads together and they fell in a heap on the floor.

Joy raised an eyebrow and Zeb rolled his eyes. "Come on, they weren't buying it."

"You didn't exactly give them a chance to buy it," Sabine pointed out.

"I can't help it," He smiled. "There's just something about the feel of their helmets on my fists!"

Smiling, Joy turned to Sabine and they headed down the hall way with Chopper close behind. As they were running, she heard Ezra's voice.

"Something's about to happen..."

Suddenly, the whole ship shook. Joy continued her sprint down the hall, drawing her blaster incase any Imperials came her way. A few seconds later, she heard Hera.

"If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life is worth nothing."

She ran into Kanan, accidently head butting him in his gut. Rubbing her forehead and mutter apologies, she turned to face the troopers that had boarded. She doged fire and blasted a trooper. After they had cleared off wave one, Ezra rzn into the hallway.

"Guys, you gotta get outta here! It's a-"

Just then, another airlock door opened up revealing a tall man wearing an Imperial Uniform and a helmet appeared with a squad of troopers. They started open firing. Joy pulled out her own blaster and shot back at them.

 _"Three...two...one."_ Sabine said over in comm.

The gravity gave way and they were all floating around. Sabine passed with Chopper, then Joy and Kanan. They made it to the airlock where Kanan and Sabine sped off to the guns. Joy ran up to the cockpit.

"It was a trap," she said breathlessly. "We gotta get out of here."

"Is everyone on board?" Hera asked, prepping the hyperdrive.

"Yeah, I came in with Sabine, Kanan and-Zeb!" Joy bolted out the door and down to the airlock, only to find the Lasat sitting on the floor woth his back against the door. She brethed a sigh of releif.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Then looking around, she noticed a certain someone was missing. "Hey...where's the kid?" When he didn't answer, Joy raised her voice. "Where is the kid?" She didn't want to, but that same force from earlier was controlling her again.

"Look," Zeb seemed uneasy. "Joy I-I could get to him in time-"

"Zeb!" Joy screamed. "I can't believe this!" She felt tears come into her eyes. "You promised." Now her voice was barely a whisper. "You promised, Zeb." And with that, she ran pass a confused Kanan and bolted into her shared cabin.

* * *

 _What am I doing? I'm just creating all this extra drama for myself._ Joy screamed in ner head. It a had been about a minute since she had run into the room, and Sabine had come in once.

"Are you okay?" Sabine had asked softly. Joy had shaken her head.

"He promised." Was her only reply. Sabine sighed and left the room, leaving Joy alone with her thoughts.

Now she was steeling her nerves to go back out, she had to be a part of this mission. Even though she had no idea as to _why,_ she just had to. It was probably the mysterious force that was making her. She walked into the cockpit, where Hera was prepping for a quick escape. When Joy entered, the Twi'lek gently touched her arm.

"Are you okay?"

Joy nodded. "I'm fine." She didn't even sound convincing to herself. Hera looked at the girl in the eye.

"If there's anything you want to talk about-"

"Hera," Joy cut her off. "Really. I'm fine." She took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter."

Getting the signal, Hera turned back to the controls.

A few minutes later, the rest of the crew was sprinting back into the ship.

"Go, go, go!" Sabine was yelling, blasting troopers.

They made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

Back on Lothal, it was midday. Joy was laying on her back outside in the tall grass. Hera was a bit nervous, Imperials might've been around, but Kanan said it would be fine as long as she stayed within view of the _Ghost._

 _It's like I'm a little kid again._ Joy thought with a smile. She thought back wistfully to when it was just her and her two older brothers, playing by the creek in the woods behind their house, pretending they were brave adventurers out to slay the ferocious dragon and save the kingdom. She looked up and saw Ezra hand the holocron to Kanan and stalk back to his tower. She heard Hera say, "He opened it. He passed the test."

As Kanan walked off to the commutations tower, Joy stood up and turned towarda Hera.

"New member?"

The Twi'lek smiled. "Maybe."

She walked back into the ship, leaving Joy outside. Joy stared out over the horizion. The episode was ending. How lomg would she have to wait for the next one? A week? If so, irony is ironic.

* * *

 **Uuuugh I really hate how I ended this, _but_ I really want to get this up so here we go! **

**Thats probably the worst last line ever, "Irony is ironic" what the heck was I thinking?!**

 **So, updates will probably be few and far between now. I am now going to a private school and they loan each student an iPad _but_ I have to return it to the school every summer (from what I know) and fanfiction doesn't work at my house so grrrrrr! **

**I am saving up to buy my own iPad mini though, so maybe once my birthday rolls around I'll have enough money? I dunno.**

 **I _do_ know I better re-watch Droids in Distress to make the next chapter more accurate. **

**Anyway, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review! And if you have the time, please check out my oneshot "Hidden in The Shadows" I know a lot of people have read it but no one has reviewed and I reallyreallyreally wanna know if people like it!**

 **Welp, thanks for listening to me rant. Until next chapter!**

 **Wait! I forgot the artist challange! And you don't have to post it, just giving you something to doddle if ur stuck in a long class or something.**

 **Challange: Draw the _Ghost_ crew having a family game night! Maybe some parodies of boardgames we have? **


	5. Yet another unimportant authors note

**Hey guys! I know you're going to hate me for this, but this is not an update.**

 ***dodges various vegtables* not the face, NOT THE FACE!**

 **Annnyyyyywayyyy I really just want to know how you guys are feeling for the finale. (Btw is it the series or the season finale? I can't seem to remember...please help my goldfish memory.)**

 **BUT an update should be coming soon! I** ** _am_** **kinda busy though: I'm co-writing a story with RainingStarWars (we'll post it once we finish) I'm trying to write another Kanera oneshot for you guys,** ** _and_** **I'm trying to write a new chapter for a BH6 story I've written called Brothers. I personally think it sucks but a** ** _lot_** **of people like it so I'm doing it for them.**

 ** _And_** **I'm at Disney World so I don't have a lot of time to write, but I got to meet Kylo Ren! That's a plus! Even thiugh when I tried to hug him the cast member there started screaming at me like "DON'T TOUCH KYLO REN!"**

 **Yeesh, some people!**


	6. Droids in Distress

**Before I start, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys have no idea how happy I get when I see a new review! Now, replies for so far!**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 **Paint the Fangirling Uniwolf: Yes, I still remember you! Slap me if I didn't! So glad you made an account!**

 **ezraSWrebels: I'm so glad you like it! Here, have more chapters!**

 **Chiibe The Rebel: I liked the start too! I feel like every start of a story needs to grab the readers attention, and give the story some flare, you know? That's often my problem though: I struggle to find the perfect beginning to a chapter or a story, and it delays me. Yay! Y** **ou said it! And it's okay nobody heard you, the tiny people living inside your head did! (Wink wink).**

 **KupcakeKrazed 101: OKAY I TOTALLY WILL!**

 **Guest2: Maybe I could do that. It would probably end up being a comedy fic with Darth Vader kicking Zach's whiny little butt. I haven't written a WK fic in a long time though, so I'll probaby co-write it with one of my WK author friends. Thanks for the idea!**

 ** _Chapter 2:_**

 **rebekatpe: Yeah, I am so sorry about that! Long story short, I was super busy with life and needed to get that chapter up so I asked my cousin (BonnieKitty) to put it up and she accidently put up the wrong one and I didn't realize until later. I am so sorry!**

 **KupcakeKrazed 101: Same answer as above, again I am really sorry!**

 **Guest1: Duh, of course I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be-*falls to the ground* I need sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**

 ** _Chapter 4:_**

 **Teenylambofgod: Well, I'm glad someone likes it! I might use it later on, too!**

 **KupcakeKrazed 101: Mayyybe it could be...I dunno. My family and friends keep telling me I should so maybe. I guess we'll just have to see what happens! But don't worry, I have a rather large ammount of awkward moments between them planned (*cough* a scene similar to when Anna first meets Hans *cough**cough*) but what would their ship name be...I'll leave that up to you ;) and do not fret, young one. Joy's past will be revealed all in due time.**

 ** _Chapter 5:_**

 **TheSilentFury: Pfft. How could I _ever_ forget this story? That's just crazy talk! **

**blueberry wubber 1516: ^^ smiles make the world go round (with the assistance of hugs, adorable puppies and kittens, and chocolate)**

 **Specter 13: I know! She totally ruined it for me...but hey! At least you've got all those memories! And who knows? You may return to my second home one day! (I go to Disney World a lot...)**

 **Guest Sabine: Aww! Thank you! And I totally would've (I'm at home now, but I so wished I could legit live in Cinderella's Castle) but you could only meet Chewie, Kylo and stormtroopers. I was so sad I couldn't get a picture with Space Family with my reallife family (with all four siblings) :,( BUT in a few years they will be finished building a Star Wars themed part of Hollywood Studios (my favorite park!)** **so I have something to look forward too! Yay!**

 **EmilyBridger: GRRRRRRRRRRR~**

 **Ezra: Uh oh...HIT THE DECK! *ducks***

 **me: I HAVEN'T SEEN THE NEW EPISODE YET BECAUSE I'VE BEEN SAVING IT AS A REWARD FOR ME FOR THIS UPDATE SO PLEEEEEEEEASE NO SPOILERS UNTIL I GIVE THE ALL CLEAR, KAPISH!? *takes deep breath* sorry...I have a thing about no spoilers...**

 **Ezra: She really does...like that one time with Zeb...*shudders at memory***

 **me:but ooooooh! A new inquisitor? I am intrigued...*strokes random cat evilly***

 **Thank you to Bman121, Chiibe the Rebel, KupcakeKrazed 101, Redder45, Paint the Fangirling Uniwolf, TigerNinja16, TomXDolve, ezraSWrebels, rebekahtpe, silly60 and timeofthetimelord for favoriting.**

 **And thank you to Bman121, Chiibe the Rebel, KupcakeKrazed 101, Paint the Fangirling Uniwolf, Redder45, TigerNinja16, TomXDolve, ezraSWrebels, rebekahtpe, silly60, timeofthetimelord, Wild Mustang of Freedom, bow-and-arrow-lover and jpeck2000 for following.**

 **Shoutout to _Chiibe the Rebel_ for being the first to review on Hidden In The Shadows! Also guys, read her stories. They. Are. Awesome. And yes, I do love to pull at other's feel-strings. ;D. _And coffeecrazycat_ reviewed also!? I got two when I was hoping for one, dang you people are the best! (Also, _coffeecrazycat_ gave me possibly the sweetest review I have ever recieved. Continue with the torment!) **

* * *

A normal day for Joy used to be living in a zoo of little brothers. Now, it's being chased by the Empire.

It had been about a week since they had first recruited Ezra -irony, ho!- but Kanan had yet to teach him how to use the Force.

They were currently being shot at by TIE's after a failed mission. Kanan was occupying the topmost gun turrent, everyone else was in the cockpit.

"I can't get an opening!" Kanan cried though the comm." Joy winced as the ship shook from the TIE blasts. She hated this part with a passion.

"Whaah wah wha!" Chopper beeped.

"What did he say?" Zeb asked Hera. The pilot smiled.

"He said "Hello, hyperspace."!"

"That's not what he said," Zeb deadpanned as the stars became streaks of blue and white as they shot off into the unknown.

Kanan walked into the cockpit, "I told you we'd get away." He said proudly.

"With the shipment." Sabine pointed out. "You said, with the shipment."

"Kanan," Hera interjected softly. "We're low on everything."

"Food," Ezra put in.

"Explosives," Sabine added.

"Fuel," Joy pointed out.

"Face it love," Hera turned back to the controls. "We're going to have to restock unless you're ready to put the _Ghost_ in storage."

Kanan thought for a moment. "There's always Visago's job."

Almost instantly, memories flodded into Joy's mind and she couldn't stop a glare from spreading across her face.

"So we're arms dealers again?" Zeb asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More like arms...redistributed." Kanan said uneasily.

"Oh, come on." Zeb sneered. "We don't even know what kind of weapon we're talking about here!"

"Hey," Ezra interjected. "As long as it makes time for -oh I don't know, _Jedi Training,_ then I'm in." Kanan smiled as if the credits were already in his fist. He turned to the captain.

"You game?"

"Say I am." She said, poker faced. "What then?"

"I already know the mission, let's head to the spaceport," Hera oblijed and she reset the coordinates.

* * *

Later on Lothal, the crew -excluding Hera- was casually walking onto a landing platform where a transport speeder was docking. Joy shot Ezra a look of irratation and he gave one right back. They had an argument eariler over who got to ride with Chopper and get electrocuted. Joy had won after Kanan took her side, but it had been an ugly fight. She shook the thought off. No time for a flashback. Instead, she looked around at the design of the docking bay. Apparently, her ADHD had left, which was a relief. It probably wouldn't be very good if the crew had a constantly hyper, barely paying attention teammate.

Joy placed a earpiece into her ear. "Yes, mom. I'm boarding now." She said. "Yeah, I know. I'll be there soon." She pretended to listen to the "person" on the other end. "Okay, I gotta go bye!" She shut off the comm and breathed a sigh of relief.

As the rest of the civilians boarded, an Aqualic and a human female entered. Joy reconized her as the Prime Minister of Lothal. As the Aqualic blabbered in his native language, the Minister groaned. "Where is my translator?" She demanded.

"Coming, Minister!" An all too familiar voice called. A golden protocol droid and an outdated R2 unit came into the speeder. "Come along, Artoo."

* * *

About two minutes into the flight, the Aqualic started a conversation with the minister.

"Amda Wabo is very pleased to be joing you on Garel, minister." Threepio translated. Tua nodded in thanks. As she was about to say something, there was a racket by Ezra and Chopper. Chopper was fighting with Ezra from more space.

"Come on!" Ezra growled. "You've got plenty of room! Stop crowding me!" Chopper shocked Ezra with his robotic arm in reply.

"Hey, kid." Kanan sneered. "Control your 'driod."

"Hey!" Ezra glared at Kanan. "Mind your own business." Chopper shocked the teen again, and waved his arm threateningly at Kanan.

 _Now_ that's _dedication._ Joy thought with amusment.

"Captain! Isn't there some kind of law against droids being in the passenger area?" Kanan called up to the flight droid. The captain seemed flustered.

"I apologize," it said. "All droids must be in the back on the speeder."

"Well if _my_ astromech has to go, why don't _her_ astromechs have to go to the back?" Ezra protested.

"An astromech? Me?" Threepio was astonished at how rude some organics could be. " _I_ and See-Threepio: Human cyborg relations, and I am most _certainly_ not an-" The minister cut off his rant.

"Captain," The minister reasoned. "Surely my droids can stay? I am on _Imperial_ buinsess."

"I'm sorry ma'am. But it's _Imperial_ law." Joy could've sworn the pilot droid was smug.

Threepio turned to the woman, flustered. "Minister, surely-"

The minister glared at the protocol droid. "Just go," She growled.

Threepio bowed his head and shuffled to the back. Joy couldn't hear much of what was going on, but she did hear Threepio call Chopper a "polite droid.".

Sometimes Threepio was dead wrong.

Wabo tried saying something to the minister, but the minister shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't understand you."

Zeb leaned forward. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but over hear your predicament." He gestured to Sabine. "My ward here knows how to speak Aquilish."

Sabine nodded cheekily before adding, "But I couldn't! Although, it would be good pratice for my Level Five Academy exams." The minister widened her eyes.

"You're a Level Five Academy student?" She gave a small smile. "I was too, once upon a time." She turned back to the Mandolorian. "Now, ask Mr. Wabo where the shipment is."

Sabine cleared her throat. "Wrong wring warbet?" The Aqulish replied, and Sabine blinked twice before turning back to the Minister.

"He said Bay Seventeen."

"We are now approaching Garel!" The flight droid said, as the blue and white streaks became stars and a rusty red planet came into view.

* * *

Joy watched as Ezra and Chopper fought as they left the speeder and approached a stadk of crates. Sabine and Zeb came over and Sabine told Ezra in a hushed whisper: "Bay Seven." And they walked off, Joy following them.

A few minutes later, the doors to bay seven were opened (thanks to the blueberry). Ezra smirked, extreamly proud of himself.

"Congratulations." Joy said sarcastically. "You opened a door."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Ezra asked.

"Yes." Sabine, Joy and Zeb said togeather. Rolling his eyes, Ezra stalked over to the crates and opened them, everyone else following. Zeb stopped when he saw what was in the crates.

"Woah," Sabine held up one of the blasters. "T-7 ion disrupters. These were banned by the Galatic Senate because you could take out an entire ship with these charges."

Zeb's ears flatted. "That's not why they were banned." He mumbled. Joy had to resist the urge to Wookie hug him. A few minutes later Hera docked the _Ghost_ and they were loading the crates into the ship. Everything was going smoothly until the Imperials showed up.

* * *

"They're stealing my crates!" Tua shouted. "They're stealing my disruptors!"

Joy gave a sly grin. "Aren't T-7 disrupters banned?" The minister growled.

"Troopers, get my crates!" She ordered. The Stormtroopers bulled out their blasters, as the did crew (minus Ezra, he just had his little slingshot).

 _Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes._ Joy smiled a bit as the historical line came to mind. Of course she could not even see the troopers faces so that tactic was a lost cause.

"Fire!" Tua cried. Joy maganed to hit a trooper in the shoulder before scampering onto the ship.

"Come on, guys!" Joy called back. "Let's go! Sometime today would be nice!" The rest of the crew entered the ship and Hera broke the atmosphere, blasting them into hyperspace.

No one had noticed that Threepio and Artoo had entered the vessel.

* * *

"Oh, look." Sabine said as the two droids wandered into the main cargo hold. "Chopper made friends."

"That would be a first," Joy pointed out.

"I am See-Threepio," The protocol droid said. "And this is my counterpart, ArtooDeetoo. We were translating for Minister Tua when we were taken by you theives!"

"We didn't take you!" Joy shot back. "You wandered onto our ship!"

"We got company," Sabine told Kanan. "Imperial droids."

"Put a couple of restraining bolts on them." Kanan ordered. Joy climbed the ladder.

"On it." She came down a few seconds with two restraining bolts and stuck them on the pair.

"Spector six, spector seven, keep an eye on these two," Kanan called over his shoulder as he climbed the ladder.

"My partner and I are in service of Minster Tua of Lothal—!" Threepio protested.

"Shut it." Joy shushed the driod.

Taking a deep breath, Joy gripped the edge of the crate she was leaning on as images floated into her head.

"Describe the theives." Agent Kallus was saying.

"I saw six: An adult male, a juvenline male, two juvenline females, an old C1 droid, and a Lasat." Tua looked at Kallus with a bemused expression on her face. "Honestly, Agent Kallus, I didn't think there were any Lasats left."

"Only a few, minister." The ISB agent grinned wickedly. "Only a few."

Joy snapped back to the present. She was sitting in the topturrent, watching the misty blue and white pass over her head. Had she been walking this time? She hadn't even realized. Joy needed to learn to control this, or it might lead her into some serious trouble.

* * *

It would probably be a really stupid thing for Joy to say out loud, but pulling out of hyperspace was exatcly like entering hyperspace, only in reverse. The streaks became stars and the _Ghost_ made a smooth landing on the grassy planet of Lothal.

"Home sweet home." Ezra muttered. Joy walked up beside him.

"Home again, home again, go to rest, by hearth and heart house and nest." She grinned as she recited the nusrey rhyme. Ezra rolled his eyes as they grapped their crates and headed down the path to Visago.

* * *

Visago fingered the disrupters. "I could make some beautiful music with these.

"They're not that kind of instrument." Joy snapped. She enjoyed music very much and always found herself correcting others.

"You just have to know how to play them," Visago said slyly. "And how to play those who want to but them."

"You have to but them from us first," Kanan pointed out. Visago clapped.

"Finally. Someone on your crew who understands buisness.

"Let's just get this over with." Hera groaned.

But as Visago was handing the credits over to Kanan, the ground shook with loud thumps and rumbles of walkers.

"What's this?" Visago roared. "You were followed!"

"That's not possible." Kanan muttered.

"Tell it to the Empire!" The goat man sneered as he climbed into his ship. "Leave the rest." He barked at his droids. "We're gone!"

"Hey, you haven't paid us!" Joy shouted back at smuggler.

"Cikatro Visago doesn't pay for half a shipment!" Visago called over his shoulder as he revved up his speeder. "And he doesn't pay for trouble with Imperials." He gave a mock bow. "My friends I hope you live to bargin another day, and if you don't," He shrugged.

"Shouldn't we be going too?" Ezra asked. "We can't let these disruptors fall into Imperial hands."

Kanan turned to the Mandolorian. "Sabine, destroy the guns."

Sabine gave a small laugh. "Now you're talking my kinda language." She sprinted back to the ship, dodging blaster fire from troopers and walkers. "Let me get my gear!"

Meanwhile, Artoo was attempting to turn over the crates left behind by Visago. Threepio waddled over. "ArtooDeetoo stop!" He demanded. "What are you doing?" Artoo beeped out a reply and Threepio was left even more confused. "Joining the crew?"

Sabine saw what the little 'mech was doing. "Of course! Overload the disruptors and boom! Good call little guy." She patted his dome. "You can join our crew anytime."

"Well short my circuts." Threepio huffed. Joy rolled her eyes at the protocol droid and continued blasting at the Imperials.

"Chopper!" Hera ordered. "Get the ship ready for take off!"

Then, out of the smoke, Agent Kallus stepped forward and pointed at Zeb. "You, Lasat!" He shouted. Everyone ceased their fighting to watch. Kallus pulled out a borifle, one that matched Zeb's. "Face me!"

"Zeb..." Joy warned. The Lasat bolted forward. "Wait!" she cried.

"Only Lasat Honor Guards may carry a borifle!" Zeb growled.

"I know," Kallus sneered. "I was there when Lasan fell, I took this from a guardsman _myself."_ Bellowing with rage, Zeb ran forward until he and the agent were in a head-to-head battle. Kallus threw Zeb on the ground and lifted his rifle- to kill.

"No!"

Joy felt something _woosh_ past her and the ISB agent was slammed into a large rock, while the rest of his squadron was in a full retreat.

"Spector six, get the kid inside." Kanan called over to Joy as ge ran to Zeb's aid. Joy hurried over to the teen, who was staring at his hands in shock. She gently, but firmly, grabbed his arm and directed him into the _Ghost._

"Move all of you!" Kanan commanded. He lifed Zeb up. "Come on buddy." They managed to make it onto the ship. As they shot into the sky, Zeb turned to Kanan.

"Thanks for the save, mate. I appreciate it." Kanan smiled.

"It wasn't me, it was Ezra."

Zeb turned to the kid in question, who blished slightly.

"And Ezra, your formal Jedi training starts tomorrow." Kanan confirmed, much to everyones enjoyment.

* * *

Bail Organa dumped a bantha load of credits into Kanan's hand.

"Th-that's very generous." Kanan stampered. Bail simply smiled.

"I am very fond of these two droids."

Kanan smiled back. "Then I'm glad we could return them."

The senator nodded. "A simple gesture of kindness can fill a galaxy with hope."

"Isn't that a Jedi saying?" Joy asked, putting on her innocent-child face. Bail simply winked and turned back to Kanan to shake his hand.

"Safe travles."

"Safe travels." Kanan agreed. Joy gave Artoo a pat on his dome before exiting with Kanan.

Another day, another adventure completed.

* * *

 **Yeaaaaah I know. It's really short and I left stuff out but cut me some slack man! It's *checks clock* ...two in the morning.**

 **Karabast, the things I do for you people!**

 **Anyway...review I guess (I am really tired guys...)**

 **and happy late April Fools! I was planning on writing a oneshot for you guys but ended up finishing this. Plus now I am allowing myself to watch the season finale! I was making myself finish this chapter before I watched it, so you better like this chapter!**


	7. Fighter Flight

**I know that last chapter reeeeeeeeeally sucked. I should _not_ be allowed to write at two in the morning...**

 ** _But_ I am really excited to write this chapter! (Almost as excited as I am to write Idiots Array) But because I don't want to write out all of Zeb and Ezra's antics (also, plagiarism guys) I'm turning this chapter into a behind-the-scenes chapter! Just what I thought the crew would be doing on a day off...maybe. I dunno this is probably gonna suck.**

 **enjoy! And maaaaaaybe I'll give you glimpse of what I plan on doing in Idiots Array at the bottom AN! Who knows?**

 **Also, I have recently found out that parents are naming their children Kylo. Why the hoth would you name your child after the person who killed Han flipping Solo!? (After hearing this my parents have banned me from naming any of my future children after Star Wars characters...but Ben and Caleb are pretty neutral, right?)**

 **They shouldn't be surprised if their son turns to the darkside...**

* * *

Joy watched as Ezra steeled his nerves. She was sitting across the kitchen table watching him attempt to use the Force to lift an empty bowl.

"I can do this." He said to himself. Joy flashed a thumbs up. Ezra closed his eyes and stuck out his hand, letting the Force guide him. The bowl started levitating and Ezra peeked out to see how he was doing. He thought he was doing great, until he saw that Chopper was using his robotic arm to hold up the bowl.

The droid threw the bowl at Ezra. The teen growled with rage and ran after C1-10P, while Joy had to bite down on her pointer finger to keep from laughing, this part always got her. She couldn't help but imagine the troll song playing. She calmly walked behind the pair as Chopper rolled into the boys room, while Ezra stopped at Sabine's room to have a small chat.

"Hey, Sabine." He said with raised eyebrows. Joy rolled her eyes: Didn't he see it was a lost cause? Ever since Ezra had laid eyes on her, he had been head-over-heels for Sabine Wren, but she showed no intrest for anything other than a small platonic friendship. "I see you're -uh...painting."

Sabine gave Ezra a small glance. "Nothing gets past you, kid."

"You know," He puffed out his chest a little, attempting to look impressive but failing miserably. "If you ever need any inspiration..."

Sabine snorted. "Yeah, I'll be sure to look elsewhere."

There was a crash behind Ezra and the boy turned away. "Uh, gotta go!" Sabine rolled her eyes and went back to her masterpiece. Joy sat down on her bunk and watched the Mandolorian. Joy had always wished she was good at drawing: she was always secretly jealous of her friend Stormy, who could draw an amazing picture in less than five minutes. Joy was always better at things like singing and playing piano.

The young rebel watched as Zeb chased Ezra out of the cabin and down to the cargo bay, where they hit the newly stacked crates with a loud crash.

As they tried to pound each other, Hera stood on the balcony and cleared her throat. The Lasat and the teen pointed at the other.

"It's his fault!" They cried. Zeb turned on Ezra.

" _My_ fault?" He sneered. "This is _your_ fault!" He gestured to the scattered crates.

"Hey, don't put this on me!" Ezra defended.

"Enough!" Hera cried, slamming her hands on the railing. She climbed down the ladder. "This is _my_ ship you're wreaking and I want you off it." She ordered as she pushed a button on the wall and the cargo bay doors opened.

"Hera, be reasonable." Zeb pleaded.

"You know what he's like-" Hera thrust a piece of paper into Ezra's hand. "Wait what's this?"

"A market list." The Twi'lek pointed to the horizon. "The town of Kothal is two klicks to the south and I'm sending you both on a supply run."

"With him?"

"With each other." She laughed. "Oh, and don't even _think_ about coming back with at least _one_ meiloorun fruit. Clear?"

The boys sighed. "Clear." And they trudged out of the ship.

Kanan walked forward. "How do you expect them to find a meiloorun on Lothal?" Hera just smiled.

* * *

Joy streched out in the grass, watching as a lothcat pounced by. She had to admit, is was a lot more peaceful without Zeb and Ezra around...Maybe too peaceful.

Joy was bored.

Rubbing her face, she walked back onto the ship and into the common room, where Kanan was reading over a data pad. "I'm bored!" She stated, as she flopped dramatically onto the bench.

Kanan looked up. "How do you plan on fixing that?"

Joy shrugged. "Dejeriak?"

Kanan grinned. "Do you _really_ think you can beat the all time winner on this ship?"

Joy switched on the table. "You're on!"

* * *

Hera walked into the common room and saw Joy smirk with pride as she made a move on the Dejeriak board, damaging one of Kanan's players. Her grin quickly faded however, once Kanan made his move and knocked her player to the ground.

"Have to admit," Kanan said, turning to Hera. "It's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone."

Joy raised an eyebrow. "I am sitting right here."

Hera smiled. "Yeah, but I feel guilty about sending them on a—"

"On a wild meiloorun chase?" Kanan chuckled.

The comm beeped. "Spector four to _Ghost_."

"Ah," Hera acknowledged. "Right on cue. Go ahead Spector four."

"We uh, ran into some trouble."

Hera nodded to Kanan. "I thought you might. Look, you can forget about the meilooruns-"

"Yeah, meilooruns." Ezra cut in. "We found some, but then we lost them, but then we found them again, but then we smashed them." There was a sudden scream of an engine.

"Wait, what am I hearing?" Kanan asked. "It sounds like..."

"Yeah, about that." Ezra sounded nervous. "We uh...we stole a TIE fighter."

" _You what?_ " The Twi'lek and the Jedi cried, while Joy looked on with amusement.

"He's taking it better than I thought." Zeb muttered.

"Get rid of it!" Kanan ordered.

"Do we _have_ to?" The boys complained.

Kanan rubbed his temples. "At least tell me you dismantled the locator beacon?"

Zeb gave a short, forced laugh. "Of course, we're not fools." Joy had to stuff her fist into her mouth to keep from laughing. "Down there...the red one-no the blue one!"

"Well, which one is it?"

"It's the red _and_ the blue." Kanan snapped.

"Right, got it! I-I mean...got it a long time ago. Right when we first boarded. Immediately." Joy couldn't help herself, she started laughing out loud.

"Stealing a TIE attracts unwanted attention," Kanan lectured. "Rendezvous at Shadow Site Two do not stop, do not get distracted and don't do anything else."

"On our way," Zeb confirmed. "Spector four out."

"That went well." Joy said through her giggles. "One more game?"

* * *

About half and hour later, Joy skipped out of the _Ghost_ with a triumphent smile on her face.

"I have defeated the unbeatable champion of Dejeriak!"

Hera turned to Kanan. "You let her win, didn't you?" Kanan simply winked. The rebels looked out across the plains.

"Where are they?" He muttered.

"There!" Hera pointed at a dot in the dictance. Within minutes, the dot became the burly form of Zeb and the smaller form of Ezra. The lasat proudly handed a pink and orange fruit to Hera.

"One fresh meiloorun fruit, as requested."

"Thank you, kind sir." She bowed her head while Kanan rolled his eyes.

"Forget the fruit, what happened to the TIE?" He snapped.

Zeb sighed. "I crashed it."

"On purpose," Ezra added. "We didn't want it to fall back into the Empire's hands." Kanan stroked his beard and considered this for a moment before breaking into a large grin.

"That's what I like to hear!" He walked back into the ship with Hera. Joy followed with Ezra and Zeb laughing behind her as they walked to their canin, swiping fake blows at eachother.

"Finished!" Sabine stepped away from the wall.

"With what?" Ezra asked, suddenly intrigued. Sabine smiled.

"Just a moment that needed to be immortalized." She gestured to the wall, where a picture of Ezra's bunk falling in Zeb with Chopper holding the pins. "And you _did_ say you wanted to be my inspiration." She reminded Ezra.

"Yeah, but, this makes me look like a fool. "

"Makes me look like an even bigger fool." Zeb deadpanned.

"I paint what I see." Sabine grinned cheekily.

Chopper laughed and blew a mechanical rasberry. The duo rounded on him.

"Chopper." Zeb grumbled.

"This is your fault!" Ezra accused. The droid in question simply chittered and rolled out of the room.

"Come back here you little rust bucket!" Ezra cried.

"I'm taring that metal menace apart!" Zeb sneered. Joy rolled her eyes.

 _Looks like things are back to normal..._ She winced as a loud crash emitted throughout the ship. _Defiantly_ back to normal.

* * *

 **Eh, shorted chapter but hey! I got it up! And it's 8:30! Now I wont be up so late! I would've gotten this up sooner but I was watchng General Confrence and I got feely...again.**

 **I am also on my way to watch the season finale! I've been holding it off because I've heard people saying how heartbroken they were and I'm worried Kanan will die *whispers* And Snips...and Blueberry...and Spacemom...and Rex...And Zeb...And Rolling Garbage bin...and Artist...*goes on and on***

 **Wish me luck! I have a feeling I'll need it... :(**

 **aww crap I almost forgot! Idiots Array!**

Ezra glared at where the smooth talking man once stood. "I don't like that guy."

Joy rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ez. What's he going to do? Freeze someone in carbonite?"


	8. Rise of The Old Masters

" **Watch** **the season finale," YOU SAID**

 **"It's not that bad," YOU ALL SAID**

 **"Why are you sobbing on the floor eating blueberries and blackberries, cursing Feloni's name to the wind?" YOU ALL NOW SAY**

* * *

Joy tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear as a gust of wind rushed past. Ezra faltered from his handstand a little, but regained balance quickly.

"Focus," Kanan instructed. "Use the Force. Concentrate on letting go."

Ezra was quick to reply. "Letting go? I'd rather hold on, if you don't mind."

"No jokes." The Jedi ordered. Ezra turned his attention back to not slipping of the gun turrent as another gust of wind jolted past. Joy shook her hair out of her face again. (Where was a ponytail holder when you needed one?)

"I'll try." He answered uneasily.

"No," Kanan snapped suddenly. "Do or do not, there is no try."

"What does that even mean?" Ezra shifted his weight from one hand to another. "How can I do something if I don't try?"

"Well-see..." The older male stopped and rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Actually I don't know. That one always confused me too, but Master Yoda sure used to say it a lot."

The alien sitting next to Joy yawned loudly and streched. "I really thought this Jedi stuff would be more interesting." Chopper beeped in agreement. "No wonder the old religion died."

Joy punched his arm. "Rude!" She hissed. Zeb ignored her and went up to Ezra.

"Come on, kid!" He waved his arms. "Amuse me! Use the Force." He shook the turrent causing Ezra to slip and fall into a box full of empty bantha-milk cartons.

The Lasast and 'droid howled with laughter while Joy gave the young Jedi a sympathetic look (while keeping her hair out her face. She was _this close_ to grabbing Kanan's lightsaber and chopping it off.)

Ezra glared at the pair. "Do they _have_ to be here?"

Kanan helped him up. "They are annoying, yes-" Joy gave a look of mock hurt "-but there will always be distractions. You need to learn to see through them." He uncliped a long metal stick from his belt, along with a smaller, square block with a hole in the top. The Jedi snapped the pieces together with a small _click._ "Here, try this." Ezra took the lightsaber eagerly.

"You know, having a 'laser sword' doesn't make you a Jedi." Joy pointed out, as the youngling in front of her turned the saber around in his hand.

"It means I'm closer to being one," he muttered. His palm pressed the ignition button and he nearly hit his Master with the glowing rod.

"Careful!" Joy blanched as the plasma nearly went through the older Jedi's head. He gave the padawan an annoyed look, and Ezra flashed him an apology.

Kanan sighed. "Here," he pointed to a dial on the side of the lightsaber. "This knob can control the length of the blade to match your own hight." Ezra made the blade smaller and Zeb chuckled.

"I'd make it just a _little_ bit shorter." He smirked. Joy rolled her eyes while Ezra glared at him.

"Close your eyes," Kanan ordered. He turned to the droid. "Let him have it, Chopper." The droid in question picked up a carton and threw it at the Padawan, Zeb joining in.

"Be precise," Kanan called out. "Keep the blade—" Ezra was hit in the face. "Up."

"That's it, kid!" Zeb chortled. "Use your body to slow down the trash!" The Lasat started pouring the entire crate into Chopper's arms.

"No, you're not-ugh," Kanan groaned. Joy winced each time Ezra was hit. It reminded her all too well of the times her brothers had decided to throw objects at her. Those objects being rocks and shoes.

Suddenly, a wave of cartons pushed Ezra back. He yelped and fell over the edge, dropping the lightsaber on the roof of the _Ghost_.

"Kid!" Zeb reached toward the kid, trying to grab him.

"Ezra!" Joy cried out.

* * *

Ezra fell.

And as he fell, Joy bolted down through the ship and onto the open ramp, Zeb at her heels, in a pethetic attempt to catch the falling youth. Of course, she didn't catch him-she only managed to briefly see a blur of orange and blue shoot down past the windy opening of the ramp. But Kanan caught him. With the Force, that is.

The youngling landed on the edge, and Joy took hold of his hand. She attempted to pull him inside, but her foot twisted next to his, entangling their legs, causing the pair to slip. Ezra turned so he fell on the ramp and Joy landed on his chest. There was an awkward few seconds where they stared at each other-both going pink in the face-before they stood up and cleared their throats, looking anywhere except at the other.

Smoothing out her jacket and keeping her head held high, Joy stalked back to the ship where an angry Kanan was waiting.

"You weren't focused," The Jedi growled.

"Tough to focus when I'm falling to my death," Ezra snapped back. While trying to push past the man and head into the commonroom, Kanan grabbed the youth's arm and wheeled him around.

"You're undisciplined and full of self doubt."

Ezra wiggled until he was out of his mentor's grip. "And who's fault is that, _master_?"

Kanan sighed. "It's difficult to teach," He muttered as he entered the commonroom. Zeb leered at the small boy in front of him.

"He means, it's difficult to teach _you_."

Joy placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and led him into the room. The lights were dimmed and a holo was playing.

"Kanan-" Ezra started, but was shushed by Sabine.

"You made the holonet," she said in awe.

The glare from the message left blue shadows over everyones faces. "A TIE fighter was stolen the other day," a man's voice said over the holo. "It was later used to attack a transport full of innocent workers."

"Liar," Zeb grumbled. "We set 'em free!"

The holo sputtered and fizzed out for a second before replacing the Imperial symbol with an image of a manaith whitening-gray hair, Joy assumed he was in his late fifties or early sixties.

"Citizens," even his voice was garbled. "I am Senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis. I bring more news the Empire does not want you to hear."

"Who's Gall Trayvis?" Ezra asked.

"The only member of the Senate with the courage to speak out publicly against the Empire," Hera said, her eyes glued to the holo.

"One of the Republic's greatest peacekeepers, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, is alive." Kanan widened his eyes, while Joy furrowed her brow. She had never been fond of Master Luminara after the whole _Barris-framing-Ahsoka-for-murder-and-getting-her-expelled-from-the-Order._ True, it wasn't the Master's fault: but she could have at least trained her apprentice to resist the darkside a bit more.

"As citizens," Travis continued. "We demand that the Emperor produce Master Unduli, and grant her a fair trial before the entire Sen-" the image sputtered out, replaced with the Imperial insignia.

"Marking another successful planetary liberation utlizing the Base Delta Zero initiative." Sabine switched off the holo and gazed up at the others expectantly.

"This Luminara," Ezra asked slowly. "You knew her?"

"I met her, once," Kanan corrected. "She was a great Jedi: Brave, compassionate, disciplined." He paused for a moment, a thought coming to mind. "In fact, she'd make a great teacher for you." He turned to the Twi'leik pilot behind him. "There've always been rumors that she had survided the Clone Wars, but there's never been a specific location before." Joy looked up at Kanan, startled. What location? Trayvis didn't say anything about a location. Did she miss something? "We can't pass an opportunity like this up."

Hera beamed. "I was hoping you'd say that," she walked towards the cockpit. "I'll set course for the Stygeon system."

Kanan nodded towards the kids. "The rest of you, prepare for an op."

After the others had left, Joy heard Ezra say to Chopper. "You hear that? He's done with me. He's gonna pawn off on some stranger..." Joy sighed.

 _If only you knew what's about to happen..._

* * *

"Welcome, to the Spire on Stygeon Prime," Sabine gestured to a holo in the middle of the room projected by Chopper. "The only Imperial detainment facility in the stygeon system."

 _What an original name,_ Joy thought with amusement.

"It's impregnable." The mandolorian added as an afterthought.

Kanan raised an eyebrow at her lack of enthusiasm. "That's never stopped up before."

Sabine gave a harsh, forced laugh. "Trust me, we've never faced anything like this before. It's a real work of art." She counted off her fingers. "Blast proof, ray sheilded, protected by anti-ship weapons, TIE fighters, and short-and-long-long range scanners."

"We can fool the scanners," Hera said confidently. Sabine shrugged halfheartedly.

"Eh, maybe, but that leaves an army of troopers and guard posts on all the walls."

 _How optimistic, Joy_ thought flatly.

Sabine sighed. "Look, even if we can get into this beauty, the hard part is getting out. You know, because it's a prision?"

Joy leaned forward and pointed to a small platform jutting out near the middle of the spire. "What about here?" The other girl shrugged.

"Mm-mmm. Platform has a heavy trooper presence and reinforced blast doors. Impossible to get in or out that way."

 _How does she know all of this, exactly?_

There were a few moments of silence before Kanan pointed to a small ledge. "Here, there's only enough room for a few guards. We take them out, move to the upper level isolation cells, free Luminara, and get out the same way we came."

Sabine snorted. "Yeah, you'd have to be crazy to try that lousy plan." Kanan smirked.

"Let's hope the Empire thinks so too."

* * *

A few minutes later, they were all crowded in the _Phantom._ Except for one certain droid.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chopper." Zeb said mockling into the comm. "We just don't need your damaged logic-circuits on this one." As he closed the link, Hera spoke up.

"Thirty seconds, good luck."

The Lasat snorted. ""Luck"? We're going to need a miracle."

Sabine pulled a few granades from a pouch on her belt. "Here are four." Kanan rolled his eyes as Joy, Ezra and Zeb each took a "miracle". The Jedi turned to Ezra.

"Try to stay focused." Ezra smirked.

"I thought there was no try?" Kanan ignored his cheeky padawan.

"Just stick to the plan, and follow my lead." He ordered.

Then he jumped.

The Jedi landed gracefully of the platform, suprising the two guards. He quickly took them out, while Ezra watched in awe.

Caught in the spur of the moment, Ezra lept after his master. His landing wasn't as graceful, and Joy winced as he collided with the huge metal door. Zeb groaned.

"Kanan's gonna kill me..." He muttered. Joy patted his back sympathetically as Hera swooped down lower so they could land on the platform. She flew off as Ezra and Kanan bickered back and forth.

"Hate to interupt," Sabine butted in. "But we need the kid to unlock the door."

Giving Kanan a look, Ezra pulled out an old droid arm and stuck it in the port in the wall next to the door controls. He quickly pulled it out, however, once he was shocked and fell to the ground, electrity making his hair stand on end. Joy nudged him with her toe and he groaned. As she helped him up while the door opened, Zeb proceded to punch him in the shoulder.

"You're welcome!" Ezra pouted.

"You did your job," The Lasat bared his teeth. "You want a metal?"

Joy patted his back. "At least the door opened,"

"Luminara's here," Kanan murmered. "I sence her presences but..."

Joy raised an eyebrow. " _But_?"

"It's...clouded." Furrowing his brow, the Jedi turned to Sabine. "Where's Master Unduli." The Mandolorian in question looked up from the map she was studying.

"Detention block CC-01, isolation cell 0169."

Now Kanan seemed even more confused. "They have isolation cells on the lower levels?" He seemed to mentally smack himself. "We planned off outdated schematics." He murmured.

"Which means?" Ezra asked warily.

"It means the plan changes." Joy bit her lip. _Again._ More memories flodded into her mind. Ones she'd rather not see at that moment. She was still trying to figure out her past, and what had happened to land her on the _Ghost_. It had something to do with Visago, she knew that much.

She heard Zeb shift his weight from one leg to another behind her. "You got a backup plan?"

"Figuring one out right now," Kanan turned to the older two. "Sabine, Joy, Zeb, you're coming along. The lasat raised a furry eyebrow.

"Weren't we supposed to hold our escape route here?"

"Now the turbolift is our escape route," Kanan opened up the elevator door. "Lets go."

* * *

Joy had to admit: it wasn't the most tense elevator ride she had been on in her life. That would have to go to when she and Summer were staying the night at a hotel for a school function, accidentally dumped two bowls of hot melted cheese on the hotel manager, and then later they were all stuck in an elevator together when the power when out.

That would defiantly beat now, but this was a close second.

"This plan get worse all the time," Sabine scoffed, breaking the awkward silence.

"Just hope it doesn't _change_ again," Zeb muttered in agreement.

Kanan raised an eyebrow and gestured to himself. "I'm standing _right here_ ,"

The two gave him a look. "We know."

 _Point: kids,_ Joy thought, as the door opened revealing two guards. Before anyone could say a word, Kanan had them both unconscious on the ground. He turned to the small group. "Maintain comm silence and whatever you do, _hold this lift_."

Ezra trailed behind his master as they snuck off down the hallway. "Wow, you're _really_ not messing around tonight,"

"There's a lot more at stake than you realize," Kanan said, not looking back.

"You can say that again," Joy muttered, staring at the hallway they went down. Tapping her foot, she glanced around. It was too quite, it made her anxious.

 _Go after them. Warn them. It's a trap._

Joy froze as the voice whispered into her ear. Handing her "miracle" to Sabine, she quietly murmured "I'll be right back," and sped off before the Mandolorian or the Lasat could say a thing.

* * *

The hallway was a lot longer than it seemed.

Sprinting at full speed, Joy tripped over a small object laying in her path. Pushing herself off the ground, she held up the object. It was a small, clear crystal, strung onto a thin sliver chain. It was long enough that Joy could wear it as a necklace, but short enough that it wouldn't get in the way.

 _Take it._ The voice said. _You will need it later, but first, go to the others._ Joy shivered, she was still getting used to the voice, it made her uncomfortable.

Sprinting back down the hall, she ran until she came across a cell with an open door. Kanan and Ezra were standing bolt strait, staring in horror at the skeleton of Master Luminara frozen in carbonite.

"Guys," Joy gasped for breath, stumbling down the stairway. "You gotta get out of here! It's a trap!"

"Really?" A deep voice purred behind the girl. "It doesn't seem that way." The creature who spoke was, tall. Pale, with blood red stripes below his eyes. It's eyes were sickly yellow, looking down at the group with amusement. It bared it's pointed teeth. "I am the Inquisitor," The door swung shut behind it. "Welcome."

* * *

The mysterious force moved Joy behind Ezra, who was cowering behind Kanan. Kanan had his lightsaber drawn, ready in a fighting stance.

Once again, the force made Joy talk. "Wh-what did you do with Master Luminara?" She stuttered, sounding much braver than she felt. The Inquisitor was downright _terrifying_ in person. Not even the force could make her feel braver than she was.

"It doesn't seem complicated," The Inquisitor mocked. "I'm afraid Master Luminara died with the Republic. But her bones continue to serve the Empire, luring the last Jedi to their ends."

Ezra switched on his comm. "Spector Three, come in! It's a trap!"

The Inquisitor smirked. "I'm afraid there will be no reinforcements.

Kanan lunged, sparring his saber and blocking the Inquisitor's own lightsaber.

"Intresting," The Inquisitor hummed. "It seemed you trained with Jedi Master Depa Billaba."

Kanan faltered. "How—who are you?"

"It seems the temple records were quite complete." The Inquisitor sounded as though he was reciting a lesson from a textbook, which in some strange sense: he was. "In close quarter fighting, Billaba's emphasis was always on form three, which you favor to a ridiculous degree. Clearly you were a poor student."

Kanan ducked as Ezra shot an energized ball from his slingshot, Joy dodged the boy's swinging arm, pulling and aiming her gun as she waited for an opening.

"Is that all you've got, boy?" The alien mocked. Ezra raised his fist, a detonator ticking in his clutched hand.

"I've got this!" He cried, chucking the miracle out of the room, creating a wall of smoke that temporarily stalled the Inquisitor.

Stepping out of the smoke, the Inquisitor leveled his blood red saber to face the Jedi. They sparred, parried and blocked, as in some sort of trance; a never ending dance. It was mesmerizing to watch, Joy had to shift her weight from one leg to the other to keep her balance.

"Are you paying attention, boy?" The Inquisitor taunted. "The Jedi are dead, but there is another path. The dark side." Joy was half expecting him to say ' _We've got cookies'_ at this point.

"Never heard of it," Ezra called back to the alien, doing his best to stay away from the glowing sabers. The alien turned his attention to Kanan.

"Have you taught him _nothing_?" He snarled as a squad of troopers came up behind him.

"Hold your fire!" The commander cried to his fellow troopers.

"Do you really think you can save the boy? For his sake, surrender," The Inquisitor left into a more offensive fighting stance, leaving Kanan to take the defensive.

"I'm not making deals with you," He snarled, sinking deeper into the Form Three movements.

Joy saw an opening and she took it firing one...two shots at the Inquisitor. He deflected them against the wall without batting an eye.

"Hmm," the Inquisitor eyed Ezra, much like a small child would to a carnival prize. "Then we'll let him make one, shall we?" And with that, the Inquisitor force-pushed Kanan onto the hard metal ground with a _thump_. Joy rushed to his side as the Inquisitor continued to taunt Ezra.

"Your master cannot save you, boy," The Pau'uan stalked toward the trio. "He is unfixed and undisciplined."

"Then we're perfect for each other!" The blue haired boy cried. The Inquisitor smiled, baring his yellow fangs.

"I do so admire your persistence," He leveled his circular lightsaber hilt. "Ready to die?" The single blade become double, spinning in a hypnotizing circle of red and white. Kanan laid a warning hand on both Ezra's and Joy's shoulders. Joy raised her free hand, as if asking a question.

"Does yours do that?"

"No." Kanan said sharply. "Run!"

* * *

The small group bolted down the hallway, took a right, another right, a left, and kept going until they bumped into a familiar Mandolorian.

"This way!" She cried, leading them towards the lift.

"You figured out it was a trap?" Kanan panted. Sabine nodded.

"Yeah. Luminara?"

Kanan shook his head. "Long gone. Our new exit?"

"Landing platform." Came the short reply.

Joy blew her bangs away from her face, her headband unable to keep them away. "I thought it was impossible to get in or out that way?"

Sabine simply shrugged. "Let's hope the Empire thinks so too!"

" _Secure the facility. Full lockdown._ " A voice said over the PA.

"Well, that's not helpful." Ezra huffed as the blast doors started closing, blocking off their path to the platform. Zeb lept ahead of the group, using his strength to hold the last door open.

"I can't do this all day," he grunted. Joy felt the force push her through the small opening. She dove through and landed in a somersault, nearly breaking her neck.

Sabine was instantly at the control module, one last miracle in hand. "I got this," a negative sounding beep coming out of the machine. "I'm locked out of the system," she groaned. "Ezra?"

The Padawan whipped out his droid arm, but only succeeded in shocking himself. The boy shrugged apologetically. "Sorry."

"Ezra," Kanan said, gesturing to the door. "Together."

The boy in question raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Picture the locking mechanism in your mind."

"Excuse me," Zeb interrupted. "But can we train Ezra later? One last miracle here." The lasat threw the miracle into the swarm of Imperials flooding into the hanger.

"Spector-Five to _Phantom_ ," Sabine spoke into her comm. "We're on the landing deck, ready for pickup."

"On my way, Spector-Five," Hera replied, "And I'm brining the fleet."

"Wait," Joy stopped in her tracks. "We have a fleet?"

"We do now!" Joy could practically hear the Twi'lek smiling. Seconds later, the Phantom appeared with about half a dozen flying creatures behind it. The Imperials scattered, but not before the Inquisitor was able to give the Master and Apprentice a death glare that chilled Joy to the bone.

* * *

A few minutes later, the whole crew (minus Chopper) was safely in the Phantom.

"Master Luminara?" Hera asked Kanan gently. The Jedi shook his head.

"Gone. We'll have to find a way to spread the word." There were a few tense seconds of silence before Hera ventured.

"How's Ezra taking it?"

"Not as bad as I am," Kanan shrugged and sighed. "I guess he's stuck with me for now." Joy but her lip, her heart demanding that she speak up, but she wisely held her tounge.

No one said a thing until they were back at the Ghost. Joy pretended to follow Sabine to their shared cabin, but stopped in the hallway outside of the common room to evesdrop on Kanan and Ezra. Her plan failed, however, once Kanan caught her eye and she was shunned to the cockpit with Hera. Once up there, the girl strained her ears if only to hear a bit of their conversation. She hears Ezra cry: "I don't want the best, I want you!" And a few moments later, the pair was walking to the open circle of dirt. Kanan holding cartons of milk and Ezra wielding the crystal blue lightsaber: deflecting and slicing through empty cartons his master threw at him.

Smiling to herself, Joy examined the crystal necklace she had shoved in her pocket while in the prison. It didn't seem important, but Joy reminded herself that not everything is what is seems.

At leas, that's what her grandmother was a firm believer of.

Joy sighed as her family came to mind. Questions from nearly a month earlier recalling in her memory.

Would she ever return home or see her family again? Only time would tell, it seemed. But if or when that time came, Joy would be ready.

As ready as she could be.

 **OKAY WOW TALK ABOUT A LATE UPDATE! I meant to get this up like, a month ago! What happened!?**

 **I tell ya what happened: FINALS! And I had to part with my dear iPad, so half of this was written on my phone. And the Internet at my house doesn't always work which is very frustrating and it just makes mE WANNA FLIP THE TABLES FOREVER!** (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **Anyway, replies to reviews!**

 **The Silent Fury: Thank you! I'm going with...Jezra! AND I KNOW! DONT BE A BLACKBERRY! BE A BLUEBERRY!**

 **Guest: Yes! Yes I did! I was wondering if someone would recognize it! High five!**

 **Emily Bridger: Yeah, I'm cool now. But SERIOUSLY!? HE DIED!? I really hope he just broke a leg or something, because he was like Captain Phasma for me: I had a lot of hopes and expectations and I got pretty much nothing...**

 **Guest Sabine: I'm glad you do! My parents are actually in Disney World right now for their anniversary! I get to stay at home with my insanely awesome aunt/pretty-much-older-sister, so it's a fair trade in my opinion! Here's your update!**

 **Summer aka Shay: ...SHUT UP SHAYLEE!**

 **Guest: Wow, those are some great ideas! I've actually thought about doing a few of them. (I'm trying to find a way to work the Twyla thing into a story I'm working on. It won't be released for a while tho :( sorry. My life has decided to be very crazy right now) BUT I WILL USE THAT IDEA! IT IS GEINUS! THANK YOU!**

 **Anywayyyyyyy~ ARTIST CHALLANGE! (I don't even know if anyone does these BUT WHATEVER!)**

 **draw what you think a young Inquisitor would look like!**

 **Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review and leave some constructive criticism if you feel necessary! Until next time mi asperjas! (Kudos to whoever knows what that means)**


	9. Breaking Ranks

**Ohh boy it's been a while, huh? My summer has just be been so dang BUSY! Camps every other week, babysitting, church, piano, trying to meet up with friends and family and just GAAAAAAAH!**

 **but I'm here now so...that's gotta count for something...**

 **Anyway, I just want to say thank you to you all for waiting this long for me to get off my busy butt and write, and a special thank you to Starlight Moon Midnight! She's helped me with this story a bunch and helped me get though crap in my life so a big thank you to her!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _In the capital city of Serenno, a small boy hovered close to a small stall nearly filled the brim with brightly colored fruits. The vendor of the stall was trying to convince passer buyers to buy his goods, and didn't see the boy._

 _The boy in question desperately tried reaching one of the fruits, but to no avail. Nonetheless, he kept trying, until a shadow fell over him, causing him to gasp and turn around, expecting to find an angry vendor or a cold Imperial..._

 _But instead he saw a young girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen, covered with as much dirt and filth as he was but with big indigo eyes shining brightly through the grime. She knelt down to his level, fixing him with a soft smile._

 _"Hungry, huh?"_

 _The boy stared at her, frozen in fear, before nodding meekly. The girl wiped away a bit of dust from his old and worn tunic. "Let's fix that." She quickly stood up, making sure the vendor's back was turned, before snagging a fruit. The little boy eagerly held out this hands, gladly accepting the food. With a tiny squeak of "thank you!" He ran off before anyone could see._

 _Joy chuckled. "Sweet kid."_

 _Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. She then found herself up-close-and-personal with the vendor, whom she learned (fun fact) had breath as plesent as a sewer and a grand total of five teeth. He tossed her into the sea of pedestrians and she landed on her rear with a thud, causing everyone to pause and form a semi-circle around Joy and the vendor, their chattering lowering to quiet and suspicious murmers._

 _"What do ya think you're doin'?" He sneered, aiming a kick at her head. Joy managed to roll onto her back just in time. Joy quickly stood up and tried merging into the crowd, but someone pushed her back into the circle._ Statistic kriff _, Joy thought bitterly._

 _"Ya know the law fer stealin'?" Now he was furious, trying to get a blow onto Joy but she was fast, lean. Not as fast as she could be, after going nearly three days without food, but she was fast enough. Someone in the crowd called, "Get her, Zenos!" And more people started cheering, turning the small scuffle into a street fight._

 _"You have plenty more!" Joy said, stepping to the side as Zenos barreled toward her. He bared his teeth and swung his fist. She didn't move in time and got a fist in the gut. Joy doubled over on all fours, coughing into the dirt. Pedestrians cheered._

 _"What is going on here?" A core worlds accent rose over the crowd, silencing everyone. Joy regained her composer, standing up as an Imperial officer came to the center of the circle, flanked by troopers. Zenos pointed an accusing finger at Joy._

 _"This little street rat stole from me!"_

 _Joy glared at the vendor. "I was feeding an innocent child," she hissed. The officer raised an eyebrow._

 _"Troopers-" he started, but Joy cut him off._

 _"With all due respect, sir. I believe I was in the right. The Empire promised to make better lives for its citizens, yet so many live in poverty!"_

 _"Young lady-" The officer began, but Joy kept going._

 _"What kind of Emperor lets his subjects die of hunger in the streets, or rips families apart? Or-"_

 _"That's_ enough _!" The officer roared. "This is your final warning!" He was met with a pair of angry eyes filled with hatred glaring at him._

 _"The Emperor promised justice!" Joy continued, turning to face the wary citizens. "Yet many of us are living in poverty, struggling to get by while we watch our superiors live nearly like kings! I say we demand justice, true justice!"_

 _"Troopers!" The officer commanded. Joy whipped around to face him._

 _"JUSTICE!" She cried, glaring at the Imperial before her._

 _"Seize her!"_

* * *

Joy opened her eyes and sat up ram-rod strait, gasping for air. She took in her surroundings. She was in her shared room with Sabine, she was still on the Ghost. She felt tears of relief spring into her eyes. Leaning against the wall next to her bed, Joy pulled out of her jacket pocket the crystal she had found weeks ago in Stygeon Prime. Ever since she had found the blasted thing she had been plagued with visions from her past, and even some unfriendly glimpses into the future...

She shook her head. No, no. She refused to think about it. It was probably a...a glitch or something. A mistake, perhaps. There was no way _he_ would...she sighed again. Forget it. Joy quickly stood up, tossing the gem onto the bunk. No use carrying it around, no one else even knew about it. Besides, how would she even tell them? _"Hey, guys! I found this necklace in Stygeon Prime that we could probably sell for a few extra credits, but I've got this feeling that this will be important later! So forget buying more food, I like this shiny rock and that's that!"_

That would make for a fun conversation.

Joy left the room, making her way to the cockpit where Hera was wrapping up a report from Sabine.

" _Ghost_ out," Hera said, ending the transmission. Joy sat down in the Mandolorian's respected seat, spinning the chair around as Kanan growled from the co-pilot's seat.

"We've been standing by for weeks," He clenched his jaw. "I'm sick of this."

"You're worried about Ezra," The Twi'lek pilot speculated. Kanan snorted beside her, fidgeting in his spot.

"I'm not worried about the kid, I'm worried about the op." _Great mentor instincts_ , Joy thought. "What were we thinking, putting him undercover?"

"What were _we_ thinking?" Joy spoke up. "This was _your_ idea! You could've even sent me, or even Sabine, but no."

"He's just not ready," Kanan ignored the youngest member. "And if he gets caught—"

"He hasn't gotten caught yet," Hera put in hopefully. Kanan shook his head.

"The minute he gets that decoder, Zeb yanks him out of there." Hera and Joy shared puzzled looks.

"That's the plan..." Joy said slowly, ceasing her spinning. Kanan sighed.

"I should've done this myself."

Hera bit back a jolt of laughter. "Yeah, you'd make _quite_ the cadet." She snickered.

* * *

The three of them sat in a comfortable silence. Hera piloting, Kanan doing what he could to help, and Joy spinning in the chair. She had positioned herself so that her legs and feet were leaning against the back of the chair and were sticking up into the air, while her back and neck were propped up by the seat cushion, and her hair pooled beneath her in curls on the floor. Stopping the seat from turning, Joy gazed up at Kanan.

"Hey, ponytail. Wanna play dejerak?" Kanan smirked back at her.

"Ah, so the old nickname's back, I see?" Before either of them could say another word, the comm gave a high pitched whine.

"Specter-five to Ghost," Sabine spoke into the comm. "Something went wrong. The kid didn't get the device and he didn't get out." Hera sighed.

"Copy that, Specter-five. Give him one more day," she ordered. The link beeped once more, signaling the end of the transmission.

"This decoder better be worth it," Kanan hissed.

"What's the alternative?" Hera raised an eyebrow at her partner. "Do you want to stop that Kyber shipment or not? You know what the Epmire could do with that crystal."

Kanan grimaced. "Nothing good,"

Hera smiled, knowing she had won. "So we give Ezra one more day."

* * *

Joy read off a datapad, emerging herself in the plot. A whole day has passed, and she was officially bored. Kanan couldn't play a game of dejerak, the signal could come at any moment, so Hera let her borrow the datapad so she would have something to do. Or to be quiet, Joy wasn't sure yet.

"Specter-five to _Ghost_ ," Sabine's voice filled the cockpit. "Sending coordinates to Imperial jump route. If you leave now, you should still be able to intercept." A light flashed on the dashboard.

"Coordinates received," Hera acknowledged. "We're heading out."

"Good work Specter-five," Kansn smiled. "And you too Specter-seven."

"Uh," Sabine sounded flustered. "Specter-seven isn't with us."

"What?" Kanan started panicking. "Where is he? Specter-five, repeat! Where is Specter-seven?" The comm replied with static.

"Kanan," Hera said gently. "We're out of range. All we can do now is complete the mission and get back as soon as possible." Kanan sighed and slumped against the seat, while Hera punched in the hyperdrive coordinates and they sped off into space.

* * *

The _Ghost_ shot out of hyperspace, a small speck against the three massive Imperial freighters. Kanan had moved up to the _Phantom_ , and Joy in the top-gun.

"Kanan, there are three ships," Hera said through the comm. "And we've only got one shot at this."

"The Kyber Crystal resonates with the Force," Kanan said back. All was silent, and Joy watched as the three freighters drifted closer, the scanners hadn't seemed to pick them up yet. "It's in the middle ship."

"You sure?" Hera asked skeptically.

"I'm sure," and with that, the Jedi detached the _Phantom_ and flew around to face the Imperials.

Four TIE's detached, speeding toward the rebel vessels. Kanan shot one down almost instantly, and the other three kept going through the cloud of dust that was the former pilot. "Come on boys, take the bait." Four more detached and followed Kanan.

"Hera, you're good to go!" He said through the comm.

Her reply was short. "Copy that." She sped the ship toward the oncoming vessels, the ship shaking with shots fired by the enemy. Joy winced as she shook in her seat. Chopper must have fixed the shield incorrectly "by accident" again, they weren't normally like this.

But Hera pressed on, and Joy took that as her cue to start firing. They got closer, and closer, until Hera yanked the _Ghost_ up and soared above the Imperal ships. TIE's started chasing them now, and Joy stole a glance at the ships. Two of them were turning, preparing for the jump to hyperspace.

Kanan noticed it too. "Hera," His voice warbled over the comm. "That ship's gonna be gone any second and the cargo along with it."

Hera nose dived down onto the ships and Joy continued rapid fire. The middle ship turned to the hyperspace lane.

Then Joy made the shot. The wing she hit erupted in a bright blaze of green and gold, the whole ship going up. It then proceeded to imploded in a bright electricing ball that spread out, growing. Any ship within the ball disintegrated, and it was gaining up on Kanan and the _Phantom_.

"Hera!" Kanan's voice was etched with panic.

"I see it!" The Twi'lek called back. Hard not to, in Joy's opinion. The ball grew bigger and bigger, Joy watched as a TIE wing crumbled into nothingness.

The _Phantom_ slid into the pocket, and they shot into hyperspace.

* * *

When they arrived on Lothal it was dusk, the sun casting a pink-tinted orange shadow over the tall grass plains. The Ghost was bathed in that light, as Hera comforted a teen boy with chocolate brown hair.

"Jai, we'll take you to your mother," she was saying. "But you'll both have to go into hiding."

"Yeah, hide from the Empire," Jai said sarcastically. "That'll be easy."

Hera led him into the ship. "We'll help with that too."

Kanan and Joy walked up to a certain blue-haired former cadet. Kanan laid a hand on his shoulder. "How was it, kid?"

"Forgot what it was like to be on my own." Ezra admitted. Joy playfully shoved him.

"Miss it?"

"No grumpy droids, no smelly lasats?" He grinned and shoved Joy back. "It feels good to be back." Kanan let out a laugh.

"At ease soldier." The three of them saluted one another and walked back to the ship. As they entered, Joy felt a calming peace roll over her. It reminded her of peaceful moments with her family.

It was a nice feeling.

* * *

 **WOO HOO! FINALLY GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP!**

 **AND DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SEASON THREE TRAILER ADJKLDSKSGSI WHO WANT'S TO FREAK OUT ABOUT IT WITH ME!?**

 **So the other day my friend told me about a headcanon they saw where once a month Kanan will feel Sabine and Ezra's faces (like their cheeks and jaw lines and noses and such) because he will NOT miss them growing up. I then imagined Kanan messing around with Joy's hair, so by the time you are reading this, I've created a scenario where I'm sad and banging my head on the table, while my family wonders why they introduced me to Star Wars in the first place...**

 **oh and, review I guess**


End file.
